A camshaft serves in a known manner for example for the actuation of inlet and outlet valves of an internal combustion engine, and is sufficiently known from the prior art. It is desirable here to mount the camshaft in a bearing arrangement and to arrange it thereover in a camshaft module, in order to achieve a simplified mounting of the camshaft on the associated internal combustion engine. The bearing arrangement can be configured for example as a cylinder head cover, so that on assembly or respectively on installing of the associated internal combustion engine only the camshaft module has to be mounted onto the internal combustion engine.
Such a camshaft module is known for example from DE 10 2009 060 350 A1. Here, functional elements, in particular cams, of the camshaft module are first arranged in positioning disks and are brought in a desired axial position and angular alignment and are secured in this position or respectively alignment. Subsequently, a shaft is pushed through a functional element opening of the respective functional element by a relative movement of the functional elements and the shaft. After the pushing through of the shaft through the functional elements, the functional elements are fixed on the shaft.
Further such camshaft modules or respectively corresponding production methods are known from DE 10 2008 064 194 A1 and from DE 10 2009 051 636 A1 and from DE 10 2009 060 348 A1.
A disadvantage in these camshaft modules is that an axial positioning of the respective functional element on the shaft and a precise angular alignment of the respective functional element before the introduction of the shaft are difficult to realize. If, in addition, in the case of the bearing arrangement a cylinder head cover is concerned, this precise positioning or respectively alignment is made difficult in that little space is available within the cylinder head cover. Also, certain sites of the bearing arrangement can be difficult to access for the positioning or respectively alignment of the functional element.